


Five

by panna_acida



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five time... Aomine and Kagami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love?

The first time Aomine saw Kagami, was hate at the first sight.

The second time, nothing changed even if at the end of the game something clicked inside Aomine head… and that was respect.

The third time, Aomine saw for the first time Kagami smile… his beautiful smile that brightned everything around him, that smile that made a warm feeling spread in his heart, and for the first time he saw the boy for more then just an aquietance.

The fourth time, the friendship started to change in something he didn’t want to understand, something that scared him to no end, but something that made him extremely happy at the same time.

The fifth time was love, real love, the one that give you life, the one that make you see pink and flower all over and feel the butterfly in your stomach, the one that make you think only about that person everyday, everytime… true love.  
And that was the time when Aomine decided he needed to said it out loud to Kagami, fearing a rejection, fearing disgust… fearing not being able to stay anymore near the one that brightned his life.

But that was the power of love... or so they say.

And that's why he was now in front of Kagami's apartment walking back and forth like a mad man, trying to master up all of his courage to talk to the other boy. Failing, looking at the clock signing the passing minute he waited.  
But he was there and he couldn't go back, not now, not after all that time he spended thinking about what to say, what to do and... the door opened revealing a stunned Kagami dressed in his team uniform looking at him, from head to toe like some kind of strange creature.

"The hell are you doing here Ahomine?"

Yes... the hell he is doing there? He didn't know anymore.  
So he just looked at Kagami without saying anything, not knowing how to start, or how to say what he wanted to say!

"Well sorry but if you need to ask me something you need to wait" started Kagami pulling out Aomine of his dazed state, that looked for real at the red head, that closed the door behind him starting to move to the stairs "i need to go, that coach scheduled for today a practice match" and Aomine stopped the boy catching his hand, startling Kagami.

"Wait just a minute... please" asked insecure the tanned boy.

So he did, Kagami waited looking in Aomine's eyes, finding determination and... fear, mixed with something he didn't understand, not yet.

"I..." started Aomine looking down, before raising up his head to look straight in the eyes of the red head, and blurted out an "i love you" without esitation, and without even meaning to be so direct because the face of the boy in front of him was between shocked, scared and something he didn't understand, something deep... and Kagami runned away leaving him there looking at the empty spot before occupied by the red head.

\---

Aomine remained in the same position, for he didn't know how long, but probably a long time because when he finally regained a little bit of mind the sun was going down behind the house and Kagami was strolling back to his house, looking reject, scared and confused, but at the same time determinate. It was a strange view for Aomine who didn't know what to do, how to react after the rejection of some hour before.

"Sorry..." started Kagami clearing all the fear that Aomine could have piled up "sorry, but... you scared me before and..." Kagami looked at his feet making his bag drop on the floor with a little *thud* "...and, i love you too idiot" continued looking back again in Aomine eyes, with a little blush bluming on his face "but i didn't know what to do before, and you blurted out that confession out of the blue and..." and Aomine stopped Kagami rant with sealing the boy lips with his own, smiling in the kiss, finally being able to trow away all of the insecurities, all of the idiotic wrong idea piled up in his mind, all that "if" because now he was sure that he was loved.  
He was sure that, what he have done was right, because the boy he love now was in his arm, where he should be, where he need to be.


	2. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry short one

The first kiss was a total accident, because Kagami tripped, or better to say, was pushed by Kuroko (as he found out later, thanks to his teammates photo) toward Aomine, so their lips crushed… in a really painfull way he need to add, with curses, a splitted lips and that strange feeling he was tring to suppress.

The second time was a total disaster, they bumped the nose, and the kiss was all messy and it wasn’t even a proper kiss to begin with, just two lips trying to collide with each other… failing. But it was sweet, and was the first real attempt.

The third one, well… was a little bit better. Sweet, tender and slow, it was like they needed to feel the other, taste and map the other mouth and lips, inside and outside, even if just a little bit of droll running down his chin. But in the end was a real kiss. Their first decent kiss.

The fourth one was hot, messy and damn sexy. A kiss that give you that electrical shock, the one that make your blood boil and go directly south, the one that can lead inevitably to only one thing. Rough and hot sex, in their case.

The fifth one was the one of promise, the one that can carry all your emotion, the one that send hot vibes around your body, and warm your heart leaving a buzzy feeling and made all the butterfly in your stomach fly.  
The kiss of love.   
Their love, the messy one, the rough one, even the sweet one, the full of hidden and unsaid word.  
Their one and only love.


End file.
